


Share Your Kisses With me

by BoStarsky



Series: Soft Bois [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Flip has a cat, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ron isn’t sure what exactly compelled him to kiss Flip that first time and then keep doing it like it’s a completely normal part of his everyday routine.





	Share Your Kisses With me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are then. I’m feeling like shit so I wanted to write something soft, this is the result. Let me know if there’s any interest in more of this ship. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @BoStarsky

Ron isn’t sure what exactly compelled him to kiss Flip that first time and then keep doing it like it’s a completely normal part of his everyday routine. Might as well be. They don’t do anything else, this thing doesn’t have a name it’s just a new dynamic they partake in. In the few months since it started they haven’t so much as held hands or shown much other affection out of the norm, but sometimes when they’re alone he’ll kiss Flip and Flip lets him. If he’d ever said no Ron would have left it at that, moved on to someone else or no one at all. Flip has never said no. 

It’s not sexual, he thinks. 

Flip’s lips are soft, an oddity compared to the rest of the man. He’s always known his friend to be all solid muscle, calloused hands, and stoicism, but his lips are soft like a woman’s, plush and warm. The taste of coffee and cigarettes always clings to him, it’s a taste he’s come to like because it means if it’s on his tongue it’s due to his tongue being sucked on. 

In hindsight he probably should have realised Flip was gay from the start, nobody dresses like that if they’re not compensating for something. What, exactly, gave it away he can’t say. It might have been the way Flip accepted this change without so much as batting an eye, or maybe it was the way he’s not afraid to put those big hands on him should it ruin some womanly fantasy. 

Ron is always the one making the first move and he’s ok with that, whatever reasoning Flip has for giving up the lead is his own and not anyone’s business. Ron doesn’t mind. Kissing Flip is nice and he’s going to keep doing it until he’s told no or invited further in, but until then he’s content with these stolen moments during stakeouts and football games spectated from Flip’s couch with Flip’s blind cat Eve playing chaperone on the nights Jimmy can’t join. 

That’s where he realises some things, late at night after a few beers and a winning game. Sprawled out on the couch is Flip, feet up on the coffee table and Eve conked out across his collarbones like one of those fox tails fancy women wear. He realises then that maybe he likes Flip a little bit more than he should. 

It’s not an earth shattering revelation in any way, it’s just something that is and he finds he doesn’t mind it that much, it’s nice to have someone to care about. He gives Flip a long, soft kiss for his efforts hoping that maybe he’ll come to care about Ron the same way if he just kisses warmly enough. Maybe someday, years from now, he can look back and think about this moment and then go kiss Flip one more time out of many, as many as Flip will allow, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> ChangeWillSaveYou wrote this amazing piece inspired by this little Drabble of mine [**These Are the Things (You Do for Me)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573514) (822 words) by [**ChangeWillSaveYou**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeWillSaveYou)  
> 


End file.
